In the automatic warehouse system, a stacking machine transports the cartridge inside the automatic warehouse system. The stacking machine is used for transporting the cartridge from the upstream transportation system to the warehouse system, transporting the cartridge to a temporary position at a plurality of processing machines, transporting the loaded cartridge back to the warehouse system, transporting the cartridge to the temporary position in the downstream transportation system, etc. Thus, the stacking machine needs to complete many actions and travel a long route, sometimes over 150 m.
Currently, aiming at the problem of long route and low speed of the stacking machine, the most primitive method is adopted, i.e. two stacking machines are arranged in the automatic warehouse system, which alleviates the contradiction between the transportation speed and the production efficiency to some extent. However, the following problems still exists: the cost is increased by two stacking machines; the two stacking machines have different routes and need handover.
However, in a warehouse system with only one stacking machine, with the limited space and route, the improvement in the transportation speed of the stacking machine and the production efficiency is limited, and the following defects still exists:
1. The power supply system of the stacking machine has high costs, and the power source of the motion mechanism for moving the stacking machine is a four-wheel drive servomotor on the stacking machine;
2. the stacking machine is moved by rolling of the wheel on the guide rail, and thus inclined to slip, especially when running at a high speed or when performing a common actuation and brake, which makes the motion positioning not accurate and limits the increase in speed;
3. because the stacking machine is moved by rolling of the wheel on the guide rail and thus inclined to slip, an acceleration and deceleration control method is used as the motion control method, which increases the motion time but is not significant in increasing the speed; and
4. when moved by rolling of the wheel on the guide rail, because the location at the connection of one guide rail with another guide rail is not smooth, the wheel is inclined to be damaged, with the addition of the normal abrasion of the wheel, making the motion not accurate.